


Race against time

by CustardCreamies



Series: Blood Ties [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Background Britta/Mark and Hanna/Minttu, Background Relationships, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vampire!Max, Vampire!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Max forgets to feed, Kimi goes to the dentist and there's a surprise in store for Sebastian.





	Race against time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> I'd just like to thank Robothead for once again letting me play. None of this is canon to her series, just me playing around with her world.

Max gives a muffled whine and lowers his head on the hospitality table. He. Felt. Awful.

It was still cold in Barcelona. The snow might have stopped but it was now combined with biting wind and rain.

Max had tried his best in the car what with the limited testing. The fuel leak during the last test had not helped him at all and he now wanted as much time in the car as possible.

So he had thrown himself into his work today, hoping to get the best out of the test. He needed to do well. He wanted to prove that he could move up a team, get a better chance in the sport.

However his intense focus on his work had made him forget one vital thing. To feed.

Max whimpers quietly to himself again, hiding his face in his arms. He couldn’t believe he had done this, he had a spotless record and he knew Sebastian had been so proud of him at his consistency. Now it was all undone.

He knew he was in trouble. Big trouble. He needed to find Valtteri and fast.

It takes some effort to move out from the table and towards the hospitality doors, the world spinning around him and suddenly all the noises and smells overwhelming him.

The Paddock was full of team personal, running around with tyres or parts for the cars, and Max is suddenly very aware of how good they smelt and he can feel his fangs itching to come out.

He shakes his head, trying to send his misery to Valtteri, however he’s so weak he cannot send him anything through the bond.

Fresh tears fill his eyes and he tries to walk as fast as he can, but he feels sluggish and heavy. He needs to feed.

By some miracle he finds himself at Ferrari first and he doesn’t care, he walks into the garage much to the astonishment of the crew and right up to Sebastian. He tugs on his sleeve to get his attention, almost swaying.

Sebastian turns around and he’s about to ask why Max is here when he sees how awful Max looks. Worry fills his eyes and without a word he takes Max’s arm and leads him to his drivers room, locking the door.

Sebastian gets Max to sit down and then moves to his fridge, finding the locked cool box in the corner and opening it, feeling dread fill his heart when he finds it empty.

He then remembers that Britta was coming back later with a fresh supply. She’d be back in an hour. They really didn’t have an hour.

Sebastian glances at Max and finds him now even more pale and his eyes shut, curling in on himself on the small chair. They were running out of time.

He thinks over his options. He can’t just walk into Red Bull and go to Max’s room, they’d be wondering why he was there and he knows he’d just get kicked out.

Max lets out a soft whimper from the chair and utters a faint “Val” before going still.

Sebastian moves over to him and lightly smooths his hair. “It’s okay, I’ll get him. Just hold on okay?”

Max nods weakly, hungry and scared and Sebastian all but legs it out of his room, but not before locking the door behind him.

Sebastian all but runs up the pitlane, fear for Max making him run slightly faster than usual. He ignores all the surprised glances he gets and enters the Paddock, running up to Mercedes hospitality and throwing open the door.

The Mercedes personal inside all look at him surprised as he stands there in the open doorway and Valtteri looks up at him in shock. “Seb?!”

Sebastian ignores everyone’s looks and makes his way over to the Finn. “You need to come with me now.” He says to him in a quiet urgent whisper.

“Why? What’s going on?” Valtteri frowns.

“Max.” Sebastian replies. “Can’t you feel it?”

Valtteri looks down and thinks. Max had been quiet in their bond all day. All he had gotten was the sense of intense focus and it had gradually dimmed throughout the day. He had put it down to Max shutting himself off to focus, not really thinking anything was wrong. But now he tried to reach him the Finn found he was only getting a vague sense of fear, and a sense his link to Max was fading and fading fast.

Valtteri turns to Sebastian and the blood drains from his face. “He hasn’t…..”

Sebastian nods his head. “I’m out, I can’t get into Red Bull to get his supply and we cannot wait for Britta to restock. You need to come with me, now.”

Valtteri nods and quickly follows after Sebastian, racing after him down the Paddock and back to the Pitlane.

Sebastian leads him into Ferrari, once again flummoxing the mechanics and unlocks his room door, pushing Valtteri inside.

Valtteri takes one look at Max and all the air leaves his lungs. “Max….”

Max seems to hear his voice and his eyes open blearily, he utters a small scared whine and Valtteri is immediately at the chair, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be all okay.” He’s saying softy. He moves closer to the chair, as close as he can, and offers him his throat.

Max immediately leans up and gives no warning, biting down hungrily.

Valtteri yelps, but forces himself to stay still, letting Max take as much as he needs.

Sebastian stands back but is watching carefully, this is the first time this has happened for the young vampire and he knows he will have to step in if Max doesn’t realise enough is enough.

But he shouldn’t have worried because just as soon as Max feels himself get stronger and the bond begins to glow between them once more, he knows he has to stop and he pulls away, licking over the bite marks to heal them and then resting his head against Valtteri’s shoulder.

Valtteri wraps his arms around the shaking driver and he sends him a soothing wave of love, gently running a hand through the back of his hair. “How did this happen?” He asks gently.

Max pulls out of his embrace to look at him, his shame clear in their bond. “I let my worry about testing override my need to feed and I forgot about it.” He murmurs, trying to not look him in the eyes.

But Valtteri gently tips his chin up. “You should have come straight to me. Especially if you’re feeling stressed. We’re a team.”

“I tried to find you, but then I found Seb first and thought he was my best bet.” Max murmurs.

“I’m glad you did. Sebastian just saved you.” Valtteri gently cups his face, looking at him in so much relief before he presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “You know I’m not mad at you, right? It was an accident.”

Max shrugs gently. “I was doing so well.” He looks over Valtteri’s shoulder at Sebastian. “I bet you’re not proud of me anymore…”

Sebastian looks at him in surprise. “Not proud? Why wouldn’t I not be proud of you?”

“I forgot.” Max lowers his head.

“Max.” Sebastian moves over and kneels next to the chair. “I’m still so proud of you. You’ve shown amazing control, especially as this is your first missed feed. Like Valtteri said it was an accident, nothing more.” He gives him a wry smile. “And you know how many times I have forgotten to feed. Kimi keeps a running tally. I’ve seen it.”

Max lets out a soft snort at that and Sebastian smiles softly. “The point is-” he continues “-Is that you forgot and you were dying but you didn’t attack a single person. That shows the amount of control you have, and it’s quite a lot. You’re young and still learning. Yes you forgot, but you didn’t attack anyone and I am so damn proud of you.”

Max glances at Sebastian and before he knows it, the German is engulfed in a bone crushing hug which is returned.

“I’m sorry, Seb.” Max says softly. “I won’t forget again.”

“There’s no guarantee.” Sebastian pulls back to look at him seriously. “I’ve promised myself I wouldn’t, promised Kimi. But things happen. Delays in your press officer delivering the bags, you’ve got a sudden interview or even if you’re in the middle of a race. Sometimes it happens and there’s nothing you can do. However you need to be prepared.” He opens up his phone and shows Max the multitude of alarms he has set up. “Kimi did this for me, to help me. However if I miss one we have a system. I text him one word and he’s there instantly.”

He pauses. “However, try not to miss a feed. I know you Max. I know you’re pretty good at remembering to feed regularly, but the next time I might not be there. Val might not be there. It could be fatal.”

Max swallows and nods and he can feel Valtteri’s fear. He had gotten lucky this time. Gently he takes Valtteri’s hand and squeezes it softly, a promise.

Sebastian watches them for a moment and then he winces slightly. At Max’s frown of confusion he chuckles. “Kimi is at the dentist. Root canal. He’s not a big fan of it.”

Max pulls a face and Valtteri nods in understanding. “It must be hard to be away from him?” Max asks softly.

“Yes. Usually I go with him, keep him preoccupied when the dentist isn’t looking.” He quickly gives them a fanged smile. “However with testing I couldn’t, so Minttu went with him. She’s been sending me snaps.”

Valtteri chuckles softly. “I bet she was amused?” He asks.

“Very.” Sebastian grins. “But she understands. Kimi just hates the dentist.”

Valtteri nods. “Tell him from me once it’s over we’re having a beer, my treat.” He does actually want to talk to the other Finn, compare notes and experiences of their boyfriends forgetting the one thing they need to live. It would reassure him to get some advice.

Sebastian nods, smiling softly. “He will like that.”

Valtteri grins softly and nods, an arm around Max’s shoulders.

Sebastian stands up and goes to open the door. “You’d better get back to your teams before someone thinks I’ve kidnapped you.” He jokes gently.

Valtteri chuckles and moves to stand up, keeping Max close to his side. “Thank you, Seb.”

Sebastian smiles softly and nods. “And Max?”

Max turns to look at Sebastian. “Yeah?”

“Straight to your room, finish a bag and get those alarms set.” Sebastian instructs firmly and Max nods, knowing he isn’t joking around.

“Yes, Seb.” Max says softly and Sebastian smiles, satisfied.

Valtteri nods at Sebastian and then moves away, a gentle hand on Max’s back as they walk out of the garage.

Sebastian catches Maurizio’s eye from across the garage and he shrugs, grinning.

Maurizio rolls his eyes and sighs. He knew his driver had a friendship with some of the other drivers on the grid, so he was used to him having them come to visit him. He also knew Sebastian knew he’d kill him if any trade secrets were revealed, which didn’t happen. Not to his knowledge anyway.

Sebastian moves back into his room and calls Kimi, the feelings of unease and fear had left their bond and he wanted to know how his Finn was feeling.

Kimi answers on the third ring. “SEBBY!”

Sebastian winces at the overly loud tone and smiles gently. “Hey, Kimi. How are you feeling?”

“Amazing!” Kimi replies,a giggle leaving him. “They gave me amazing stuff.”

“I bet.” Sebastian says, feeling a sense of euphoria coming from him. “Can you put Minttu on?”

“One second, Sebby. Minty? Sebby wants you!” He yells.

“I’m right here, Kimi and seriously, Minty?” Sebastian can hear Minttu grumble before she answers. “Hey Seb, they drugged him up real good.”

“I can tell. Was he any trouble?” Sebastian asks softly.

“Oh no he was fine. But he was trying to growl at the dentist.” She sighs.

“....Trying to growl at the dentist?” Sebastian deadpans.

“Yep. And bite.” She replies. “Luckily for you I covered in time. Told his dentist I let him watch Twilight last night.”

Sebastian bites his lip. “Thank you, Minttu.” For once he was glad Minttu knew. She had recently been dating Hanna, another vampire Sebastian knew. Minttu had not taken long to get used to the supernatural world and had fitted in almost straight away.

“You owe me.” She replies as Kimi shouts over the phone. “Sebby you left me!”

“Put him on?” Sebastian asks.

He can hear Minttu give the phone back to Kimi and Sebastian sent him a wave of love. “Liebe you knew I had testing today.”

“You still left me! Minty was texting Hanna!” Kimi whines.

“I didn’t leave you. I had to go to testing.” Sebastian says again. “Look, how about I make it up to you, hm?”

“How?” Kimi asks curiously.

Sebastian grins. “Do that thing you like of course.”

“The thing. THE thing?” Kimi clarifies.

“The very same.” Sebastian replies seriously. “But only if you’re good for Minttu and get into the car.” The last time Kimi was drugged from the dentist Sebastian had to call Valtteri to help him get the Finn in the car. He had been convinced it was a Mercedes and he didn’t want to help Lewis win.

“I will.” Kimi promises. “I love you, Sebby.”

“Love you too. Be good.” He warns, smiling gently.

“Always.” The Finn replies, before he hung up on Sebastian.

Sebastian sighs softly and puts his phone away, before grabbing his largest winter coat and shrugging it on, leaving his room and heading out into the pitlane. It was bitterly cold and even though the vampire was stronger then his fellow drivers he still felt the cold and as soon as he felt the wind he wanted to go back inside. Preferably to cuddle with his Finn, who he was missing.

It’s at this point that Britta appeared with a bag slung over her shoulder.

“Britta I have a favour to ask.” Sebastian says softly as he stops his press officer.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Britta scans over his face, checking him over. She had been sure Sebastian was fine when she left him earlier today, plus it was the usual restock day anyway.

“I’m fine, everything is okay, but can you put an extra couple of bags in the order? Just for Max. I had to just get Valtteri to him.” He explains gently.

“Will do.” Britta nods and glances at him. “He’s not a danger is he?”

“What? No! Of course not! It was an accident.” Sebastian says reassuringly. “I just want to make sure he’s okay and if he needs any I’ve always got extra. If he doesn’t need them you can always take them to Mark.”

At this Britta whacks his shoulder gently. “Mark is fine thank you very much. He’s not forgotten once.”

“Are you sure? Because I clearly remember Au Dhabi last year where he was looking at Susie like she was a steak, and Toto looked like he was going to hit him.” Sebastian points out.

“That was an accident.” Britta huffed. “And I was there.”

“Then you know Max isn’t a danger.” Sebastian nods. “I took care of it and everything is fine.”

Britta seems to relax but then she looks nervous.

“Britta? What is it?” Sebastian frowns at her, suddenly concerned.

“Re...remember I said that I was told from my contacts we’d have a new vampire at the track this year?” Britta asks softly.

“And I asked you to find out who it was.” Sebastian nods.

“And I went to find out for you? I found him.” Britta looks scared.

Sebastian’s face drains of blood. “Britta, no...not him. No..I’m serious. He was human last time I smelt him..Kimi will be in danger!” All he can see is cruel eyes and Kimi being taken. His heart is pounding so fast and his fear enters the bond.

“It’s not who you think it is.” Britta says quickly, shaking her head. “Fernando is as human as they come still.”

“Then who is it?” Sebastian asks, calming down slightly and sending Kimi reassurance.

“The new Sauber driver. Charles Leclerc.” Britta replies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Slight cliffhanger ending. No real resolution planned just...I just really needed Charles to be in this XD slight SusieToto cameo for Historygeek as well as some Mita for theangelofdarkness. I just decided I was on a writing kick and wanted to throw a bit of everything into this. 
> 
> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
